Talk:Life on the Frontier
You must finish at least 20 assignments using 3 imprimaturs for each.-- That is not true at all I did at least 4+ (5 for sure) runs, with 5 assignments using 3 imprimaturs every time and never got the damn CS, I did few quests achieving fame level 2 and immediately went to check, got CS. Removing this from main page. You must finish at least 26 assignments using 3 imprimaturs for each and one using 2 imprimatur -- lol, with 0 fame ? GL with those statements, cus you are gonna be frustrated like hell. Received CS with 21 assignments and level 2 fame (11 quests done). Could not receive with only 15 done. Prismfang (talk) 20:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Requirements I finally got my cutscene, but not in a way that matches the requirements we've found so far. With fame level 3, I turned in a recovery assignment, checked Brenton again and didn't get a cutscene (note that I didn't zone after turning in the assignment). Finished the scaredy-cats quest, checked Brenton again just for the heck of it and got my cutscene. It could have been that I didn't zone after turning in that assignment, though, if that's not the case, then there are more factors in the requirements than just imprimaturs and fame... Also of note is that I did probably 95% of my assignments under fame 1, then maybe the last 4 at fame 3. ---Fuz (talk) 00:59, August 3, 2013 (UTC) * Just adding my two cents. Got up to Fame 5 before doing any missions (I wanted to do the waypoint healing quest, don't ask), burned a stack of bloodthread at the Inventors' Coalition (at 3 apiece, so 12 primateurs total). Since this was ambiguous on if it'd changed, I went to see, and after a CS for Scaredy Cats, I talked to Brenton and got my dinner invite. So... while I can't say if the answer is 12 or if it's less, I can attest it's certainly not more (at least, not with Fame 5, which is doable without a single fight). 06:05, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Key Item said to come with this mission The key item Habitual Behavior Barometer says it is a reward for doing this quest, but I didn't see it in my permanent or temporary list after completing the mission. Did the key item come after the release of the mission and if so what about those of us who completed it already? (Do we get the key item?) --IBHalliwell (talk) 16:47, December 14, 2013 (UTC) You have to talk to Dimmian in Eastern Adoulin to get the KI. --Tigertail Requirements as of 2016 After reaching level 8 Fame in Adoulin, I got the Dinner Invitation with just the initial 3 imprimaturs. Incidentally, I found out I could get it by talking to Dimmian, who gave me the starting cutscene for WKRs. So you can start WKRs before you even get the Dinner Invitation. Anyways, someone else posted on the main page, they got it with 7-9 imprimaturs. I'm going edit the page to reflect the new numbers since they've most likely been changed. --Futan (talk) 20:50, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I also removed the 'Assuming you start with no fame' section, as it was clearly inaccurate at this point, and am moving the testimonials here. *Testimonial: I was able to get the fame level 2 after doing 15 Imprimaturs and completing 7 other quests. I had to do an additional 9 Imprimaturs to be able to get the dinner note. *Testimonial, more recent: as of June 2016, I was able to get past this with around a dozen Imprimaturs spent at fame 4 (which is trivially easy to obtain). Requirements as of 2017 As of 6/1/2017 -- Walkthrough states 3 - 9 imprimaturs need to used on Coalition Assignments. I chose to do Clear: Ceizak Battlegrounds. I have completed 9 and achieved Rank 2 fame, according to Adoulin fame checker. Yet still unable to receive the Dinner Invitation. I do believe at this time the requirements of Adoulin fame level 2 and the spending of 3 - 9 imprimataurs to be false. With Adoulin fame, according to wiki, maxing at rank 9, if what Users Futan say's to be true, you would need rank 8 fame just to receive the Dinner Invitation, then this would be approximately 36 imprimaturs needed to achieve rank 8. Which as a mission just starting out in a new nation, you should not be required to achieve such a high rank in fame just to progress. So I find that information to be misleading as well. ----RyoMizuki Requirements as of 2018 I got this quest to trigger after completing just one Coalition Assignment, after having reached max fame (rank 9) using quests. Speaking of which, I hit max fame by doing about 40 quests in and around Adoulin and nothing else. Axem Titanium (talk) 02:50, May 19, 2018 (UTC)